A Natural
by Caddie
Summary: Because it was so easy to imagine that those weren’t Squall’s lips. SquallxCloud and past ZaxxCloud


Title: A Natural

Pairings: Squall/Cloud and past Zax/Cloud

Summary: Because it was so easy to imagine that those weren't Squall's lips.

Warnings: M, just to be safe, and pwp?

Side note: A peace offering for those that want to hunt me down after chapter ten of my other story. Give a great big round of applause for mikantsuki on lj (aka, NatsuTsuki on fanfiction) for beta'ing this and for coming up with the perfect title.

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to say I own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, I can't, because I don't.

Chapter one out of one:A Natural

"You're pretty good at this," Squall brushed his lips over the shell of an ear, his voice husky.

The blond turned his face to catch those wandering lips with his own. His breath nearly escaped him when he pulled away to stare into stormy grey eyes, "I've had some practice."

Squall brushed his lips over a curved jaw line, at the same time, his possessive grip around Cloud's waist tightened, pulling him even closer.

Eyelids fell to cover the blond's mako eyes. His body seemed to be on autopilot, his mind too occupied with an old memory to participate properly.

XXX

The Soldier testing for the new recruits had began. Cloud had managed to scrape by the first couple rounds of the test, body bruised from the strenuous activities. The medicine, the infirmary had him take, made his body feel warm and caused his head to become dizzy. Zax had to nearly carry him all the way to his room! After, he was tucked into bed; the man leaned over to place a chaste kiss on the feverish brow, whispering a promise to be back in the morning.

Cloud felt numb, the medicine taking full affect as of now, as he drifted into a deep sleep; his mind too fogged to register the covers being draped over him, less the light and innocent kiss that was given.

Amethyst eyes casting a vibrant glow, as Zax checked to make sure his friend was alright. Cloud's breathing seemed to have become even, indicating sleep. His petite hands, palms starting to get calluses from the weapons training, tangled themselves in the sheets.

"Night, Spike," he called softly over his shoulder, hands pulling the door shut gently.

XXX

The recollection of his dreams from that night were foggy, Cloud's mind supplying him with only small, useless details from a time that was so long ago.

Squall's talented hands were roaming his body now, outlining areas of muscle with a gentle ease, leading him down to the bed. They both were still clothed, only their belts and chains had been discarded when the metal began to bite into skin. Cloud fell back onto the sheets, moaning appreciatively as Squall fell on top of him.

"Do I know them," it was meant to be a question, but when the words fell from Squall's smooth lips, it came out as a more of a demand; fierce possession lacing his tone of voice.

Cloud was panted, body squirming when those demanding lips descended on his neck. "My memories are mine alone; never yours, Leonheart,"

The brunet could /feel/ the small growls now, that he had pleasured a sensitive area of the younger man's neck. "I'm making memories," Squall stopped his ministrations, breathing heavily against the area, "with you. Doesn't that mean we're sharing memories?"

The intensity of Cloud's mako eyes increased when he glared at the man on top of him. "That makes no sense, whatsoever."

"Hmm, whatever, act like what I'm saying doesn't make sense." Wisps of chocolate colored hair tickled Cloud's cheek as Squall placed a gentle kiss on his brow.

When he closed his eyes, it was no longer Squall holding him down on the bed; those blue-grey eyes turning into pools of glowing amethyst, chocolate wisps becoming longer, darker, and wilder, and the silence changed to become filled with a light laughter.

XXX

The standard issue Shinra boots made walking on rugs cumbersome. The soles of the boots would drag and leave waves in the carpet. Zax struggled to pick up his feet, moving towards the room where Cloud was. Struggling with the soup he snagged from the kitchens, it sloshed over the sides of the takeout container, wetting Zax's hand and the doorknob he had grasped.

"Spike," he whispered, cracking the door open, "are you awake?" The room was dim; the only light that peeked through the blinds fixed on the window, were casting shadows. "What're you doing in the dark, silly?" Zax reached for the light switch, to the left of the door, when he saw Cloud huddled among the blankets.

"Please, don't turn on the light, Zax,"

The hand stopped instantly; Cloud's voice sounded strained. "Alright, Spike," his hand moved away from the switch, "but I'm telling you, it's not healthy for you to be moping around in the dark; we've got the day off, so why not use it?" Zax chided lightly, closing the door. Walking closer to the bundle on the bed, he placed the soup on the nearby dresser.

The mattress creaked when Zax's sat down, as his weight was added to Cloud's. Even through the darkness, Zax could see the shine of wetness that trailed down the blond's cheek. After wiping the soup ridden hand on his grey fatigues, he reached out the hand to wipe at the wetness on Cloud's face, ignoring the flinch. "Come on, Spike. Tell me what's wrong? Oh, and if it's about the soup, I swear, I didn't make it! So, it's not poisonous."

Cloud turned his face away, Zax's hand falling away to just rest on the bed near his right knee. "It's nothing; I'm just being stupid,"

"The only thing that's stupid is you not wanting to tell me what's wrong," reaching out his hand again, he cupped the blond's face, cradling it with his palm. Regardless of what others said, mako didn't really sharpen eyesight; he needed the small streams of light from the blinds to see Cloud's expression. The blond looked tired and worn. "Come on, Spike," he coaxed, gently rubbing away some more wetness, "what's that matter?"

Placing a hand on the one that held his face still, Cloud moved it off, "You'll just laugh..."

"I won't laugh; don't make me play the guessing game with you," Zax moved his hand to tuck a strand of blond wayward hair back in place, needing to make contact with the other in some way. "Okay," his hand lingering just a little, "was it a dream, did something frighten you, or wait, you thought about what Sephiroth did last weekend to the president?" Zax's voice was playful, his bright grin encouraging Cloud to let out a small smile.

"You'll still laugh,"

How many times did he have to tell him that he wouldn't laugh? "Cloud," he refrained from using the nickname, wanting the blond to know how serious he was, "I will not laugh at whatever you say."

"You promise?" bright, trustful blue eyes peered at Zax from beneath still wet eyelashes.

"I promise," reaching out to the blond, Zax brought Cloud closer to him; close enough to feel reassured, but not close enough to smother and choke the other.

"I had a dream," Cloud began as he twisted the edge of the burgundy blanket in his hands, out of nervousness.

Zax gave him a reassuring smile while he wrapped his arm around Cloud, the blond's shirt bunching up a little at the action, "And, what happened?"

"It was about Tifa…"

Frowning, Zax was now glad that the room was poorly lit, "Oh, so what happened?" He kept his voice steady, still wanting to be there for Cloud and what ever was plaguing him. Why did it seem like it /always/ about Tifa?

Cloud shifted in Zax's arms, uncomfortable, "That's it…" he said.

Zax felt the body he was holding tense, "That's not it, Cloud," he brought him closer, "you're a terrible liar; you tense up to much. Now, tell me what else happened in your dream."

"You'll laugh..." Cloud said once more.

Seriously, how many times did he have to tell him? "I'm telling you, Cloud, whatever you say, I will not laugh."

The blond in his arms mumbled something incoherent, his face turning away from Zax's.

Bringing his unused hand up, he placed it on Cloud's face and turned it so they were facing each other once again. "Is that what this is all about, Spike?" Zax asked fondly after deciphering Cloud's garbled speech, not really understanding the situation fully, but still wanting to help in the best way he could.

Nodding shyly, Cloud blushed.

"Well, don't worry; I'm not laughing and kissing really isn't that difficult." Zax chuckled, "Okay, I lied. I needed to laugh."

"It's pretty stupid, isn't it?" Cloud asked while looking into Zax's mirth filled eyes.

Maybe making that promise to Cloud wasn't a smart idea. "Pretty," he replied, still shaking with small tremors of laughter, "if you're so worried about trying to impress Tifa, practice."

"Practice," Bright blue eyes looked at Zax in confusion, "what do you mean?"

"Like this," Zax brought his head down until his forehead nearly touched Cloud's, the long hair tickling, and brushed his lips with his own.

The blond blushed at the near kiss. He felt uncomfortable with kissing a man, but Zax was his best friend, right? Besides, he really did want to impress Tifa, because in the end, wasn't it all about her?

Wanting to be closer, Zax shifted on the bed. "Just like this," he touched the blond's lips with his again. Zax guided the soft face with one hand, the other still holding the other close, trying to get Cloud to respond a little to the kisses.

"See, Spike, you're a natural. Tifa's going to have to jump through her own hoops to have you," Amethyst eyes glowed with pride at still being able to kiss someone breathless, Cloud panting a little in his arms.

"Thanks, Zax,"

"You can practice with me anytime," he kissed him again; even if this was just practice, Zax still wasn't going to waste his chances to be with the blond.

XXX

Pressing more kisses to Cloud's neck, Squall tugged at the blond's shirt. "Off," he commanded, nipping the bruised skin before backing away to give Cloud room to remove the garment.

Sitting up as much he could with Squall straddling him, Cloud complied and pulled at his black shirt. "I'm a natural," he said after exposing more of his tanned skin for the brunet's mouth.

Pushing him back down, Squall explored the ready body further. Abdominal muscles visibly rippled when he ran a hand over them, "A natural what?"

The blond's response was to tug at Squall's shirt, "I want this off; as fun as it is to be naked, I don't want to be the only one."

Ignoring him, Squall kissed his way from Cloud's stomach to his lips. The lips were sticky from the spit, but the brunet didn't seem to care, rewetting them again. "A natural what?" he repeated when Cloud pulled away for air.

"Kisser,"

"No arguments there, for a moment though," Squall gave a low laugh, so much unlike Zax's mirthful chuckles, "I thought you meant a natural blond."

* * *

Side note: Fanfiction screws up my formatting, note the lack of indentations, making somewhat difficult to read; sorry about that. 


End file.
